


In love

by CamiiHobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: "John, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte..."





	In love

"John, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte..."

John despegó la vista de su laptop para mirar a su compañero, quien lo habia llamado desde su silla.   
\- ¿Si, que pasa?  
Sherlock tomo aire y suspiró, antes de continuar.   
\- John... Sabes que desmotrar las emociones o el afecto físico no es lo mio...  
\- Obviamente.   
\- Pero dentro de mi, eso cambio desde el día que nos conocimos, ¿Lo recuerdas?  
\- Claro, Mike nos presentó.   
\- Si. John Hamish Wat...  
\- No. No uses ese nombre, sabes que lo odio.  
\- Está bien... John Watson, desde nuestro primer encuentro, mientras más tiempo paso contigo, mas humano soy. Tu me has cambiado, es increíble lo que me haces sentir. Me haces sentir amor, compañía, amistad... Eres importante para mi. 

Mientras hablaba, Sherlock se acercaba hacia John, y estando ya de frente, se arrodilló, levantando su cara para verlo a los ojos.    
-  Oh, Sherlock...  
\- Estoy enamorado de ti, John.   
El rubio tackleo a Sherlock con un abrazo, ambos ya en el suelo, unieron sus labios. 

\- ¿Sherlock?- Hablo John, terminado el beso.   
\- ¿Si?  
\- De verdad, estoy conmovido por lo que dijiste...  
\- ¿Pero...?  
\- Llevamos 7 años casados, creo que es obvio que estas enamorado de mi. 

Ambos rieron, aun en el piso, disfrutando la compañía del otro.


End file.
